An Epic Adventure
by MichaelMarxxMann
Summary: MK has an older brother Alexander who joined the military and became involved in an experiment for instantaneous travel that requires shrinking, but an accident causes him and his team to become stuck at 2 inches high before and during the events of Epic, First fanfic hope you like it.
1. Prologue

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY THOUGHTS (WHICH THERE ARE A LOT OF)

Prologue

The soldiers stood at attention awaiting orders in what resembled a lab. Few of them were agitated from the battle in Afghanistan mere days ago. A Lab Technician walked in wearing his white lab coat and one of the soldiers stepped forward.

"Lt Commander, you and your team are going to test this device to instantly transport people from one point to another" said the technician.

"Understood, I'll be the first to use this device has it been loaded with the necessary supplies" asked the Lt Commander.

"Yes each of the pods are stocked with your weapons of choice, munitions, medical supplies, food just about everything you need to survive months behind enemy lines, I am going to ask you to relinquish your weapons so they are stored properly this is just for safety, surely you understand Commander" replied the technician.

"I understand about safety, **BRAVO TEAM RELINQUISH YOUR WEAPONS FOR STORAGE IN YOUR DESIGNATED PODS**" yelled the Lt Commander.

"**YES SIR**" chorused the team.

Each of the soldiers gave their respective weapons to a Lab Technician who loaded them into massive metallic pods, even the Lt Commander gave his signature sidearm a Jericho 941 pistol which he called the 'Little Eagle'.

After the weapons were loaded the solders made their way into each of their respective pod. The chair was more like a bed but with multiple harness straps and restraints making it highly uncomfortable.

Lab Technician POV

After the Lt Commander and his team got strapped into their pods I made my way to the control room where the General was waiting.

"If this device works the US Government will give all the funding you need for this department" said the General.

"Yes General, we've already tested this device multiple times teleporting equipment to the other side of the country, this however is our first test on live subjects General I'm not sure what will happen"

"That's a risk I am and they are willing to take, they all volunteered for this experiment" said the General

"Very well General, activate the Particle Condenser"

X

Normal POV

Arcs of electricity began to jump from tesla coils to the pods causing them to shrink in size and causing the occupants to become increasingly out of focus. When the pods stopped shrinking the occupants where no more than 2 inches tall.

"I'm confused why is Bravo Team out of focus?" asked the General.

"It's a side-effect of the shrinking, it speeds up any animal to a different plane where they perceive as normal to them and we are big and very slow" replied the Lab Technician.

"Interesting" said the General.

As the pods are loaded into the Mass Driver the General looked over the Bravo Team roster.

Lieutenant Commander Alexander, Alpha team-member of the Naval armed forces transferred to command Bravo Team in the US Armed Forces to improve their military profile.

2nd Lieutenant Sarah Medina, top of her class for Military Strategies but will back talk to her CO if they don't listen to her.

Lieutenant Daniel Flint, serves as the team heavy weapons but has a tendency to only follow his own orders and not his CO.

Sergeant Major Marcus Barton, 1st Recon Sniper but actively transferred to serve in Bravo Team after a mission went awry, seem to hold high respect for the Lieutenant Commander.

Sergeant Luke Clarke, serves as the team Field Medic and the longest-serving member of Bravo Team, he holds no disregard for the chain of command and performers his duty to the best of his abilities.

& finally,

Private Jason Mann, FNG newest member to Bravo team and the youngest, no further information.

The General was intrigued on how this would aid the requirement of rapid armed military response to terrorist attacks or natural disaster responses. This would even secure the US military superiority worldwide.

When the mass driver was loaded the technicians began to power up the Mass Driver and they all were anxious on what would happen, then suddenly alarms and sirens went off blazing starling everyone in the room.

"What the blazes is happening" barked the General.

"Sir the Navigation System, it's been tampered with, the team is going to be shot off course" replied a technician.

"Shut it down now" yelled the Head Technician

But it was too late the Mass Drive fired the six pods off and there was nothing they could do. One technician kept an eye on their trajectory as the pods travelled across the USA then stopped outside of Washington DC.

"Sir I have them, they activated their emergency air brakes and landed outside of Washington, in a dense Forest area" said a technician.

"Can you contact them" asked the General.

"No sir, their communications won't work until they return themselves to their normal size, but they can't do that until the Ion Fusion Battery recharges" replied the Head Technician.

"When will it be charged" asked the General.

"The batteries will finish charging at 7:32 am two days from now, I'm sorry sir , we'll just have to wait" replied the Head Technician.

"I understand , it looks like Bravo Team is on their own now, Gods Speed" said the General as he looked at the roster again.

What caused the malfunction and what will happen to Bravo Team, stay tuned and find out.

**Sorry for the short chapter it is my first Fan-Fiction.**

**MichaelMarxxMann out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost on Arrival

Chapter 1: Lost on Arrival

Moonhaven

'Everything seems so peaceful today but I can't help but feel something is going to happen' thought Ronin as he looked around the guards of Moonhaven.

Suddenly six loud bangs echo through the forest startling everyone around it even drew out Queen Tara from her usual place in Moonhaven.

"Ronin what was that?" asked Queen Tara as she peered through the stone arch.

"I'm not sure your Majesty, I'll send some Leafmen out to investigate and I'll have the others tighten security, it too close to that time" replied Ronin.

Queen Tara walked out from the stone arch the plants seemingly following her movement and approached Ronin.

"Ronin we've been over this I can take care of myself, once I chose an heir the life of the forest will continue and you'll have nothing to worry about" said Queen Tara looking at Ronin.

Ronin turned around to face her."I know your Majesty, it's just I can't afford anything to happen to you, I'll lead the group investigating and I'll return as soon as possible"

Ronin proceeded over to a hummingbird and took off followed by six others leaving Queen Tara watching and thinking about the loud bangs earlier.

X

Bravo Team  
Unknown Location  
1:42p.m. 30 seconds after launch.(3 minutes earlier)

Six sonic booms echoed through the forest as the six pods re-broke the sound barrier while they slowed down after Alexander ordered his team to activate the emergency air brakes. The six pods then hit the ground skidding across the ground and slowing down at the same time until they all came to a stop at the base of a tree.

Alexander was the first to exit his pod and have a look around, the rest were still recovering from the landing. It didn't take Alexander long to realise they were still only 2 inches tall.

"Oh great, just great, some idiot must have screwed up or something, I wonder how the team is going to react" said Alexander to himself.

A few moments later Marcus stumbled out of his pod disorientated from the landing.

"Oh man, what happened?" Asked Marcus as he managed to stand.

"If I'm to guess something happened and we were shot off course, well that would explain the alarms before we launched," replied Alexander as he continued to look around.

"You seem very calm about this sir," said Marcus.

Alexander turned and looked at Marcus with a stern look, his eyes show he is struggling to stay calm despite his confident expression.

"Your not calm are you sir?" Asked Marcus.

Alexander shook his head and replied, "No I'm trying my best to stay calm, but given the circumstances this is pushing it"

"I understand sir, what should we do now?" asked Marcus.

"Well if I recall the construction of these pods, they're powered by a Ion Fusion Battery which will take about 48 hours to recharge before the Particle Modulator can be used again," replied Alexander.

"So we're stuck here for two days sir," asked Marcus.

"Pretty much Marcus, but treat this like a mission and we'll be fine, now have the pod change the colour of the camo to forest, it'll be easier to blend in," said Alexander.

"Yes Sir and how do you it has that?" asked Marcus.

"I suggested they add the feature for increased adaptability in any fire team," replied Alexander.

Alexander radioed the rest of the team and informed them of the situation, Jason started to freak out but snapped out of it when Sarah slapped and shook him, Daniel and Luke just followed the orders and changed the camo configuration and did the same for Jason and Sarah while she was calming him down.

A minute later Alexander opened the compartment his Dragon Skin Tactical Gear now with forest camouflage patterns was stored in. Marcus followed suit and began to equip his recon variant of the tactical gear as Alexander did the same.

Alexander did a radio check to see if the rest of the team had their tactical gear equipped, Daniel and Luke where all prepped and ready, Sarah was nearly done and Jason just started to get his gear on after he calmed down.  
Next came their weapons, Alexander was equipped with a Magpul Masada ACR with HybridSight, front grip and different barrel length parts, a M870 pump-action shotgun and his Jericho 941 sidearm, Marcus had an XM2010 bolt-action sniper rifle, a UMP .45 w/RD and a Beretta M9 sidearm.

When they had finished with their equipment Alexander and Marcus regrouped with the others, Daniel brandishing his favourite M249 SAW w/Holosight & foregrip, an M32 MGL, a Desert Eagle sidearm and enough explosives to devastate a city block.

Luke merely had his M16A2 Assault Rifle w/ACOG Sight and his Colt 1911 sidearm, his backpack was filled with double the recommended amount of Medical supplies that any Field Medic would need.

Sarah was equipped the lightest, a standard light kevlar vest with a Tavor or TAR-21 Assault Rifle w/MARS Sight and a Beretta M9 sidearm.  
Jason wore standard tactical gear and was equipped with a M4A1 Assault Rifle w/Holo Sight & M302 Grenade Launcher coupled with a Beretta M9 sidearm.

After the team regrouped they formed a  
"Alright everyone, you all know what the situation is now, the Ion Fusion batteries for the Particle Modulators need to recharge which will take 48 hours until then this is to be treated as a Recon Mission, so check your gear and supplies we move out in five," said Alexander to the squad.

Marcus gave a gesture to Alexander that he needed to tell him something, Alexander walked over to Marcus to hear what he had to say while everyone else checked their gear.

"Sir someone's watching us from over there," Marcus pointed over at large green leaf.

"COMPANY," yelled Alexander as all of Bravo Team trained their weapons on the point Marcus identified.

X

Queen Tara  
South of Moonhaven (near Bravo Team landing site)  
1:46p.m. 4 minutes after launch.

Tara was too curious about what caused those loud bangs that she evaded her guards and set out to search for it. After a few minutes of searching she heard voices, not like the leaf-men that usually guard her these voices seemed to sound with confidence and experience. This intrigued her even more she moved closer to the voices, moving a large leaf in front of herself to act as cover.

The strange leaf-men came into sight, many things where off about these leaf-men first their armour was too corse for any standard leaf-man and they held strange devices, Tara's curiosity got the better of her as she moved close to the strange leaf-men and was able to hear what one said clearly.

"...which will take 48 hours until then this is to be treated as a Recon Mission, so check your gear and supplies we move out in five," said one of strange Leaf-men who seem to lead them.

Three of the strange leaf-men which one was now identified as a leaf-woman walked off for some reason and the leader walked over to the final leaf-man. The leaf-man pointed over at Tara which made her nearly jump but her fears became a reality when the leader reacted.

"COMPANY," yelled the leader as all the leaf-men pointed their strange devices at Tara's location, she'd been discovered.

X

Bravo Team  
Unknown Location  
1:47 p.m. 5 minutes after launch.

All of Bravo team trained their weapons on the location Marcus pointed out. Daniel, Jason and Sarah had no idea what was going on but where simply following the Lt Commander's lead.

"We know your hiding there, come out now and you will not be harmed," said Alexander in a loud tone.

Seconds later a dark skinned woman walks out in a dress that makes her look almost like a lily, this caused a moment of pause for Alexander to re-access the situation.

"Everyone stand down that's an order, she's not a threat," said Alexander.

The rest of Bravo Team shouldered their weapons with a little persuasion for Jason. Daniel, Luke and Sarah went back to the pods to check their supplies while Alexander and Marcus approached the strange woman.

"Please state your name and your business here," asked Alexander.

"My name is Tara, I'm the Queen of the Forest, I was out here to find out what caused those loud bangs I heard earlier," replied Tara.

"Well forgive my scepticism about you being a queen but you gave me your name so I'll give you mine, I'm Lieutenant Commander Alexander, Leader of Bravo Team, but out of formality you can just call me Alex or Commander," replied Alex.

"Very well Commander, can introduce your other companions?" asked Tara.

"Of course, the gentleman next to me is Sergeant Major Marcus Barton, he serves as the team's marksman and recon specialist, the older man over there is Sergeant Luke Clarke, he's the team's Field Medic and a Veteran from the Vietnam War, the shortish bloke next to him is Lieutenant Daniel Flint, heavy weapons and demolitions expert, the woman is 2nd Lieutenant Sarah Medina she serves as the team's Strategist and finally our latest edition to the team Private Jason Mann he's the youngest of the team followed by me," said Alex as he pointed to each respective team member.

"And how old is the last member of your team compared to you?" asked Tara curious about Alex's earlier statement.

"The Private is only 21 where I'm now 28, Marcus is 34, Sarah is 29, Daniel is 37 where Luke the oldest in the team is nearly 68 now," said Alex.

"Why are you here?" asked Tara.

"Well lets just say we are here by accident," replied Alex.

Tara was about to ask another question when a low growl made her freeze, this did not go unnoticed by Alex, as he tried to ask her what was wrong he noticed an arrow flying at Tara. Reacting in a split second, Alex tackled Tara to make the arrow miss them both.

"CONTACT," yelled Alex.

All of Bravo Team formed up in front of the prone two and trained their weapons on the contact. Moments later strange grey creatures came running out of the foliage and they seemed to be rotting the plant life as they went, Alex got to his feet and trained his ACR on the strange contacts.

"Engage them Bravo," said Alex as he opened fire on the strange creatures.

The strange creatures seemed to have no defence against Alex's ACR, as the rest of the team opened fire the creatures where simply being torn to pieces. After a minute of non-stop gunfire the strange creatures seemed to be either dead or had retreated, Alex had used a single mag in the fight, Sarah used one, Luke emptied only half a mag, Jason used two, Marcus only fired three shots and Daniel used an entire mag from his M249 SAW.

"Lieutenant, what have I told you about wasting ammo?" said Alex.

"Sorry sir, I just get excited when I fire my baby I forget about seeing if there is any enemies to shoot, it won't happen again sir," replied Daniel.

"I hope so Lieutenant, Sergeant how is the civilian?" asked Alex.

"She's fine sir, just a little shaken from the firefight," replied Luke.

"Good, maybe she could answer some questions, the rest of you take stock of ammunition and food, Dismissed," said Alex.

Bravo team went back to checking supplies and replacing any spent mags while Alex went over to Tara, who was recovering from what she just saw. A large horde of Boggans reduced to nothing but mangled bodies, these strangers possess highly formidable weapons to easily slaughter a horde of Boggans.

"Miss, would you care to explain, what the hell those things are?" asked Alex pointing at the mangled remains of a Boggan.

"That was a Boggan, they have been attacking the forest for a long time, they embody rot and decay, where I embody life and growth," replied Tara.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"I'll show you," replied Tara.

She walked over to the impact areas of some of the arrows and spears, she merely waved her hand over it and sprouts began popping up from the decay.

"Wow, now that's something you don't see everyday sir," said Marcus.

"You got that right Marcus," replied Alex.

After Tara finished with the sprouts she walked back over to Alex who was looking a little surprised.

"Do you believe me now Commander?" asked Tara.

Alex snapped out of his slight daze and reassessed the situation about this woman before answering.

"I believe you enough to be truthful," replied Alex.

"And what would that be?" asked Tara.

"I believe that you have an ability to make things grow, and those things are the exact opposite, but I'm still a little sceptical about you being a queen," replied Alex.

Tara sighed disappointed that the Alex still didn't believe she was the Queen of the forest.

"Well you better start heading home miss, me and my team will cover up our pods and set up camp," said Alex.

"Allow me Commander," replied Tara as she waved her hand and the plants nearby covered the pods completely from the top.

"Thank-you miss, but you don't have to call me by my rank all the time, just Alex will do," said Alex.

"Okay then just call me Tara," replied Tara.

"Fair enough, see ya later Tara and be careful," said Alex as he made his way back to his team.

"Goodbye," replied Tara as she made her way back to Moonhaven.

Bravo Team  
Unknown Location  
8:42 p.m. 7 hours after launch.

All of Bravo Team had finished doing a perimeter check and discovered a large pond south of their position with an abundance of lily pods. Afterward the team set up camp and where having an assortment of MREs for their dinner.

"Man I hate this stuff," complained Daniel as he took another sporkful of the MRE.

"Stow it Daniel, it's better than eating nothing at all," said Alex.

"Yes sir," replied Daniel.

Alex walked over to Marcus who just finished eating his meal. Sarah, Luke and Daniel were taking turns telling war stories to Jason, either to scare him or to get him prepared for future assignments.

"Hey sir, need anything," asked Marcus as he began to clean his XM2010.

"What's your thoughts on what's going on here?" asked Alex.

"Well sir, the assignment has game to hell since it started 8 hours ago, we're 2 inches tall, have no way to communicate with the guys back at command and we seem to be stuck in a war between tiny people and monsters if you don't mind me saying," replied Marcus.

"It's okay, those were my thoughts exactly, but I've got a feeling that the woman we met earlier will have part to play in next few days, if you see her again or if any of us see her again consider her a VIP until further notice understand," said Alex.

"Yes sir," replied Marcus.

Alex then got up and walked over to address the team.

"Okay team, tonight we sleep in the pods and be awake for breakfast at 0800 hours consider that as my way of saying sorry for this ripe royal mess we're in at the moment, but don't think this will happen all the time, Dismissed," said Alex.

All of Bravo team made their way back to their respective pods and set them up to sleep in for the night. Alex checked the timer on the recharge countdown as it read 35 hours 22 minutes until batteries charged and ready for use. With his last check of the perimeter complete, Alex got into his pod and slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow could hold.

**Hey readers MichaelMarxxMann here, sorry for the long wait for this chapter but my Aspergers Syndrome makes my attention span rather short when it comes to story writing. If any of you have any constructive comments about what I should do in the next chapter your input would be greatly valued. Please be patient for the next chapter The Parade.**

**MichaelMarxxMann out.**


End file.
